Dragon Arrows
by dragons-of-berk
Summary: Mericcup Drabbles (for now) Story 1: (AU!: Punk Modern) Merida and Rapunzel take a trip to the Tattoo Shop, Merida gets another tattoo from Hiccup and some...
1. Tattoo Shop

_Rating:_ **K+  
**_AU!: _Punk Mondern

Mericcup (and some Jackunzel)

* * *

The curly red-head had her fiery locks pulled into a high pony tail, a few loose curls bouncing above her eye brow as she walked. Wearing shorts that exposed her long pale legs, a white tank with the vans logo on it which was tucked in, also wearing black combat boots.

Her blond friend walking beside her rocking a black and white checkered short dress with a thin black belt across her waist, with red boots and wearing multiple bracelets on her right wrist. Her long hair pulled in a messy braided bun.  
They two 19 year olds were walking down town, heading towards the tattoo shop.

"Hey Mer, you sure do like getting new tattoos." she the green-eyed girl commented.

"Ah guess ye can say tha'.." she smirked blowing a bubble with her gum till it popped then pulled it back into her mouth.

"I mean, you have what...seven, eight tatts already?" Rapunzel crossed her arms, on her left wrist she had a beautiful sun tattoo. "Is it to see you dear 'friend' Hiccup?" putting emphasis on 'friend' in a sarcastic tone.

Merida looked at her friend, "Eight, an' don't be actin' like ye have any.." she pointed to her wrist, "An' don't think ah don't know about tha' other one..." she blushed. "We are jus' friends..." she pushed a stay hair from her face behind her ear.

"Alright, alright...sureeee."she giggled. "And it's just when you get a tattoo you barely even flinch!" she put her hand on her hip.

"Or maybe ye jus' don't notice." they turned into the tattoo shop walking in as a bell jingled.

A man with rusty brown hair about 20 years old walked in. He was wearing a green beanie with a green tank exposing his arms which were cover in sick designs that seemed to go all the way up to the side of his neck. He was wearing blue jeans, sagging a bit and black converse shoes, freckles spread across his face, his green eyes looking at the two young women which had walked in.

"Hey ladies, back again I see.." he gave a small wave walking up to the counter, "Merida, Rapunzel what's up? he rested his arm on the counter.

The blond tipped her fingers on the counter, "Mer, here want's another one of your killer tatts." she lifted her arm pointing a thumb at her scottish friend.

Merida crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at the girl, "If tha's not a problem...Hic." she turned her attention to Hiccup which gave a mischievous smirk, motioning his hand to follow him to the back.

"So where did you want it this time Mer?" he asked walking to a counter pulling out a clean sketched drawing of dragon flying over a bow which an arrow on fire was loaded about to be fired. "I finished your custom, I hope this is what you where looking for..."

He held up the colored sketch toward the girls, Merida was blowing a bubble as she looked at the picture her eyes grew wide and the bubble popped. Punz smiled, "Wow Hic, this is amazing!" she turned Merida still staring at the picture, unblinking. The blond snapped her fingers in front of her friends face, "Mer!"

Merida shook her head, "Hic et's perfect!" she smiled clapping her hands together.

The brunette, shook his head with a smile, "Glad ya like it," he patted the cushioned seat which was laid flat. "Now where did you want it?" he asked, walking to the back counter.

"Ah was thinkin, my lower back...Et's summer an' Ahm plannin' on hittin' the beach." she untucked her shirt and rolled it up, showing her midriff. The laid on her stomach on the chair that was laid flat, resting her head on her arms.

Hiccup was just finishing putting on black nitrile rubber gloves as he turned around to see Merida already laying down, her lower back exposed. He felt a blush cross his face, then he turned away to pull a small movable table towards him, as he sat down on the roller chair.

Rapunzel on the other had mad herself comfortable on an empty desk, slightly swinging her legs while she texted someone.

"Punz? who are ye txtn'?" Merida asked. "Yer boyfriend!?" she teased.

"Shut up! And we aren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend yet.."

"Oh yeaah, sure. Ye talk to each other all the time! An' when ye together ah can see the way he looks at yew," she smiled.

Hiccup could only shake his head as the two bickered, he finished preparing the tool, "Ya ready Mer?" he asked ink tool in hand leaning over to look at her face.  
"Ye, fire away," she chuckled then relaxed her muscles. As soon as she did, there was a sharp pain that made her tense again, but then relaxed as the artist continued.

Suddenly there was a giggle from Rapunzel and he cheeks turned a rosy pink. She was shaking her head, "Jack.."she mumbled.

Merida turned her attention to her friend. "Ooooooh Jack," she cooed. "I love ye Jack, an' I hope weh get married an' stay young ferever!" she waved her hand in the air.

"Shut up Merida, and don't think I don't know why you _really_ wanted to come." she narrowed her eyes glancing at Hiccup then back at Merida.

"Don't ye dare"! she waved a finger at her friend. Hiccup dabbed some of the blood away with a tissue then with one hand on Merida's back and the other grabbing a new tissue as he looked up at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel only smiled at them then turned her attention to the brunette giving him a wink. "It's beacaaaaause..."  
Merida picked up a pen and thew it at the blond, hitting her in the cheek. "Ow!" she rubbed her cheek with her hand.

Hiccup chuckled patting Merida's back which made her blush. "Mer tame that fire of yours." he joked, then went back to tattooing.

Merida smirked, "Ah'll try.." Rapunzle gave her a look, noticing her blush. She groaned covering her face in her arms as her blush deepened. Hiccup was still working dabbing as he went, "You alright?" he asked the red head.

Keeping her head down she waved her hand, "Yea Yea, go ahead'" she said her voice mumbled. The artist smirked and continued, Merida flinched slightly. As Rapunzel continued txting, suddenly she gasped and jumped from the table.

The other two turned their attention to the blond, she looked up realizing they both were waiting for her to say something, "Jack just invited me to the Bistro across the street!" she pushed a loose hair from her face behind her ear, "He's just the sweetest thing.."she smirked.

Merida gave her an 'are-you-serous-look' but Rapunzel just stared back with a grin, her green eyes hopeful in a 'please-please-please-let-me-go' look.  
Merida sighed, "Alrigh' you an' yer prince charmin' have f-" she felt a sharp pain and flinched, letting her head hang down, "fun." she finished.

"Mer are you sure?" the red head gave her a thumbs up, Rapunzel was just about to leave she walked up and pat Merida on the shoulder, then waved goodbye at Hiccup. "Maybe when you're finished you two can come meet us there, It'll be like a double date!" She called just as she left out the door leaving them to their awkward silence.

"Punz...whadda ye goin' to do.." she chuckled, her cheeks turning red. Hiccup just smirked dabbing away some blood, "Almost done Mer..." he finished with one last easy stroke then wiped and dabbed it with a paper towel. "Finished!" he said taking the gloves off, and sliding the table away.

Merida sat up swing her legs so they hung off and just above the floor, she tied her shirt so that it would stay above and show her midriff.

"Uhh Merida, you don't have to-"

"Wha'? This piece of art cannot just go unseen!" she smirked then hopped off to the floor. Hiccup handed her a mirror then pointed to a mirror on the wall. She walked over to the mirror, the area was a bit red but that's how a new tattoo would always be for a few hours. Hiccup stood behind her resting his head on her red hair.

"I love et." she set the mirror on the nearest counter before turning around, wrapping her arms around his neck. The brunette let his hands fall to her hips as she leaned in close for a tight embrace. "So what was Punz talking about, when she said the real reason you came..." he cocked an eyebrow.

Merida pulled away, "Ah...umm, well you see Punzie is very delusional sometimes, and today she forgot to taker her pills and-" she trailed off as Hiccup gave her an, 'just-tell-me-I-know-you're-lieing' look.

The red head let her arms drop to her side but then moved her fingers putting the tips into Hiccups side pockets. "Ah...guess, ah jus' wanted to see ye again Hic.." a blush crossed her face, feeling embarrassed she then hid her face in his shirt. "Et's silly ah kno...I jus-"

She was cut off with one swift movement he put a finger under her chin lifting her head up, then planted a kiss right on her lips. Whether or not Hiccup would be slapped, he didn't care. Merida's blue eyes widened at his action she was surprised that Hiccup would make a move like he did, her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him back her hands moving up to his neck. It was like the world stopped, something like fire burned in her lungs but it felt so good. Hiccup's hands dropped back down to her waist as she pulled him closer, they separated to catch their breath. Merida smiled at him their heads were real close, her blue eyes sparkling into his green orbs.

Hiccup shrugged then moved his hands up her back, "I don't know why I did that...It just felt right..." he said a cheeky grin crossed his face. Merida rolled her eyes, "You're such a dork." she pulled him back in for another kiss. This time slightly moving backwards Merida backed into the mirror which hung on the wall, Merida smiled in the kiss as he moved his right hand to cup her face. Suddenly their was a loud sound, they both broke the kiss. It was a phone, Merida's phone, she took it from her pocket it was Rapunzel calling her. "Who is it?" Hiccup asked.

Merida smirked mischievously pressing the end button, "Jus' Punz.."

"Don't you think you should answer it?" he asked chuckling.

"She can jus' leave a message," she tossed the phone onto the counter across from them then grabbed his hands. "Besides Ahm busy." Hiccup leaned back in kissing Merida lightly on the nose and Merida returning the favor.

* * *

**Comment: D'aaaw I enjoyed writing this c': I had to stop myself at the end, didn't want to get carried away, if ya know what I mean *eyebrow wiggle**wink wink* XD any who, should I make this Drabble into a short story or just end it here...yall tell me if you like it. :) If I do continue there will be some Jackunzel ;D **


	2. Injured

Rating: **K+**

_Part 1_

_Mericcup_

* * *

Merida panted as she rode angus away from the battle field, hanging tight to Hiccups injured body which was slung over the horse's back. "Hold on Hic!" she said choking back tears. They rode all the way back to the empty castle, almost everybody was gone on the battlefield, the Vikings and Scotts teaming up to fight against the Outcasts.

He was badly hurt, cuts stretched across his chest, and arms. Toothless was running alongside with them when they arrived at the castle. Merida was out of breath as she helped the viking off the horse, he could barely stand. She had to get him inside before he was too weak to walk. Sh began to walk inside when she heard a groan from the dragon. "Toothless boy, stay here, ye can see him soon ah promise'." she kept walking, Hiccup limping along mumbling something which Merida couldn't understand.

"Mer...I.." Merida put his arm around her, and hushed him "Et's alrigh' your going te be ok.." she helped him up a few steps, but halfway to her room, his legs give way and he ends up being dragged to her room.

She heaves him onto her bed and touches his cheek, "Stay wit me, Hic...please.." His eyes where half open as he weakly reached out for her, Merida took his hand giving it a squeeze. Then she hurried over lighting the fireplace, setting the room aglow. The princess shuffled around the room grabbing a healing kit setting it on the bed before sitting on the edge.

"Alrig' Hic, this may...may hurt a little.." it was a shame he wasn't wearing his armor, it would have protected him from most of his injuries. She reached up for the collar of his shirt gripping it tightly before ripping it down the middle, a determined look on her face.

Hiccup felt the fabric being lifted from sticking to his open wounds and winced. He looked up at Merida her blue eyes locked on his injuries. He hated seeing him like this, he could take care of himself.

Merida gasp at his wounds, there were scars and scrapes all over his chest, but there was one that was pretty obvious as well as nasty looking. Merida raised her hands to her lips, touching the outside of the wound Hiccup flinched at her touch. The cut ran from his collar bone to his belly button, it was pretty deep, blood welling in the gap.

She reached over grabbing a small bowl of water from across the room moving it onto the bed. Then she dipped a small piece of cloth in the bowl letting it soak up the water. Merida moved the dripping wet cloth with shaky hands over Hiccup's chest, squeezing the cool water out and onto his chest, before dabbing at the cuts.

Hiccup groaned, his hand searching for Merida's instead finding her knee, as she sat on her legs leaning over him on the bed. She jumped at his contact almost forgetting he was actually conscious. The red head shifted her attention quickly to his face, he had a cut on his chin and cheek she looked into his green eyes. He squeezed her knee as she continued.

She kept wiping his chest and arms, till the blood was gone. Merida leaned up to Hiccup's head and started to dab his cuts her eyes locked on his green orbs.

Hiccup laid there exhausted letting the princess continue to clean the cuts on his face, mesmerized by her blue eyes looking at him. And they stayed in the silence till finally Merida spoke up.

"Ye scared me Hiccup...Ah thought- Ah thought-" tears welled in her eyes at the thought, she shook her head, her fiery mane bouncing everywhere.

"But I didn't.."he said weakly, as she bound his arms in bandages.

Merida refused to look him the eye, she knew if she did she'd burst into tears, and she didn't want to bawl like a child in front of him. Looking at the bed she carefully helped him sit up as she quickly bandage his chest, and since the gash was so big, it basically was his entire upper torso. When she had finished she set him back down onto the bed.

Merida felt dizzy, her arms filling weak she reached to her head then pulled her fingers back down noticing blood. She grabbed a spare bandage and rapped it around her head quickly without Hiccup noticing. Her heart pounded in her chest, she still didn't look him in the face. She put the water bowl back onto the table as well as the other stuff before collapsing on the bed beside Hiccup.

The scot laid beside him, laying on her side facing him she felt a pain in hip but ignored it, in fact the more she though of it the more she felt pain through out her body especially her back. She place her head agains the side of his shoulder still not looking him in the eye, Hiccup on the other hand felt this.

He turned his head towards her cupping her chin and lifting her head up, making her look into his eyes. "It's going to be ok..." he turned his body so he was also facing her.

Merida couldn't take it any longer as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she felt the man wrap his arms around her bringing her close. She put his arms around him, "Ah could have lost ye today Hic," she choked out between tears, "If I lost ye...ah dunno what ah's dae." she felt hands wipe her tears from her cheeks as she opened her eyes again. Hiccup leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Shhh..." he pulled her to his chest, "It's over now..." he stroked her curly hair kissing her on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

They stayed that way, for the rest of the night. The war raging only a few miles away, the castle, empty silent. The young adults stayed there, there was nothing they could do with their injuries. They fell asleep in each other's arms, safe, warm, and ok for now.

That was...until morning.

* * *

**Comment: yea man, cliff hanger time :D So, what happens in the morning? find out in Part 2 c: *le evil laugh***


	3. Injured Pt 2

Rated: **K+**

_Part 2_

_Mericcup_

* * *

Light shined in through the castle windows, stretching across the bedroom. Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, and surveyed the room. His arms were draped around Merida's waist, her hair going in all directions.

The viking sat up a little wincing, he must have been loud because the red head woke, she turned quickly to face him and also tried to sit up but failed and leaned on her elbow.

"Hiccup?" her voice shaky but serious, as she looked up her blue eyes locked on his.

Hiccup scratched the back of his neck before turning to Merida instantly noticing what he had not noticed last night. A bloodstained bandage was wound carelessly around her head. She was still in the dress she had worn from last night which where tattered and torn. Bloodstains lined her dress and around her waist, she looked miserable ye all he could do was stare.

How could he be so stupid! How could he have missed all the bruises and cuts on her, was he that weak, he couldn't have been yet everything was a blur. Just as he though things couldn't get any worse, Merida turned to lay on her stomach with a groan the pain in her back was unbearable but she didn't know what it was.

The back of Merida's dress was torn a large piece of fabric hung loosely just above her hip In her back there were 2 wounds, stab wounds, just missing her spinal cord. They dry blood lined the outside skin, but in the small pits was some trickles of blood. How did she not notice this last night!?

"Mer..." his voice shaky as he reached out to touch her back, she flinched at his cool fingertips.

Merida reached her hand to touch the wounds. So this is what the pain was? "Ah...got it..." she tried to reassured him. "Agh.." Merida mumbled as she got out of the bed, her shoulders hunched forward her red curls covering the pain on her face. She hung tightly to the wooden post on the bed's corner taking a step she groaned and dug her nails into the wood.

Hiccup ran his hand trough his hair he felt so useless, his body ached but he couldn't just watch her struggle. "Merida.."

She kept walking slowly shuffling her feet, "Ahm, fine.." she muttered finally reaching the other table.

"Merida stop." his voice stern, he grunted pushing himself up. He swung his legs of the side of the bed, and scooted back.

The princess obeyed but grabbed the kit anyway, stumbling back to the edge of the bed then sat between Hiccup's legs.

"You cared for me, now let me care for you..." he said in such a soft tone, Merida couldn't object she just nodded.

The viking, didn't know much about injuries, but he knew she couldn't do it herself and there was no one in the castle that knew they were there. He started by putting up Merida's curly hair. It would get in the cuts wounds, and wouldn't help anything, she didn't object to it either.

Merida slumped back against Hiccup's chest, he winced but sucked it up. Then using all his strength he lifted Merida onto the bed, placing her gently on her back. It was helped that his arms weren't as injured as his chest, yet none the less it was sore all over.

The red head pulled her arms out from under her, laying her head on them. "Hiccup..."

Hiccup reached over to the bowl of water from last night, then grabbed the clean leftover cloth from the small wooden box. Then put the cloth in the water letting it soak. "Merida why didn't you tell me about this?" he asked ripping the small whole making it bigger so he could see the damage over her back. The stab wounds were all that was visible and standing out there where small scrapes and bruises but not much.

"Ah...ah didn't know.."a whimper came from the back of her throat as he pressed the cool water to her back. "Ah was focused..numb.." she covered her face in her arm.

He continued to clean the wounds, able to see them clearly now, they weren't as deep. It looked as if she was held at knife point, puncturing her twice as she tried to run away maybe? "So you're saying you didn't feel it?" he asked grabbing bandages from the box.

"Ye.." she mumbled through her arms. Then she sat up hunched over, she reached her hands over to her back but felt damp hands stop her.

"Relax, it's going to start bleeding again and I haven't even wrapped it.." he helped her to sit up strait. Then gently rapped it around her waist covering the injury at her lower back.

Merida fell back onto Hiccup, he grunted as she fell hard against his chest, "Merida...agh.." he looked at her face, her eyes were closed her muscles limp. She was breathing and a hum could be heard from the back of her throat. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mer.."

Her head jumped up, "Sorreh...Sor-" she stopped as a pang of throbbing hit her hip, she hunched over both hands on her right hip. "Jus a bruise ah think.." she assured him.

Hiccup moved her so that she faced him, then he pulled her into a tight embrace, "Who did this to you.."he asked clutching her close to him.

"Nobody Hic...please.." she pulled away placing a hand on his cheek, "ah don't want yeh to worreh 'bout them... et was my fault, ah was askin' fer it." her accent thick and serious.

Hiccups arm dropped to her hip and Merida winced, "Hic, Ah'm sore as well.."

"Oh sorry.." then Merida took his hands in hers and squeezed them.

"Ah'm glad you're ok.."she whispered pressing her head against his running her hands up and down his arms.

Suddenly one of the right-hand men Alvin the Treacherous burst threw the door, blood lined his face.

"There you are princess!" he walked inside, a bloody axe he had dragged on the floor. Merida sat up, asking one glance at he sword which was leaning on a nearby wall.

Hiccup put his arm in front of the scot, "Don't you dare take another step closer.."he said in a threatening tone.

The man stopped his hair was dark and spiky, he was a muscled man but had a limp. "As you wish.." he stopped but then suddenly thew a weight-like thing it struck Merida's arm, pushing her off the bed landing hard on her back.

"Merida!"

* * *

**Comment: Mwahahaha...cliffhanger ):D so part 3 is coming soon..and that will be the final part :o So stay tuned!~**


	4. Midnight Cravings

Rating: **K+**

AU!: Modern

Pregnant Merida living the pregnant life with her sweet hubby Hiccup.

* * *

Merida walked slowly and sleepily to the kitchen, sliding her bare feet across the carpeted hallway, her hair tied up in a messy bun. She was wearing a dark green tank and sweat pants. One hand draped over her large belly, this would be her first child and she was due soon and they have already figured out it's a boy. It was the middle of the night, she was craving. When she had got up she decided not to wake Hiccup and that he earned a rest from all the work he had been doing. Besides he looked peaceful and she couldn't bring herself to wake him again for the 3rd night in a row.

She finally made it to the kitchen steading herself on the counter as she walked to the fridge. Merida rubbed her belly as she opened the fridge, the light turned on inside making her squint.

She reached down picking up a box of mini sweet peppers and set them onto the counter. She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm as she carefully reached and took a plastic bowl from the cabinet. Then dumped a few peppers in there before pausing, seeing that it wasn't enough she ended up pouring the rest of the peppers into the bowl.

She took the empty package in which the sweet peppers and tossed them into the trash. She turned back to the bowl and took a pepper, biting one and tossing the end stub back into the bowl. She was just about to take a bite from another one when arms wrapped around her making her jump and drop food back into the bowl.

"Hiccup!" she said in a yelling whisper, turning her to look at his face. "Yer nae suppos' teh be awake.."

"Hey, that's the 5th box I bought this week." he chuckled looking at the bowl then back at his wife. "I wasn't asleep for a long time, I kept waking up anyways.."

"Aye, well yer nae' the one eatin' fer two ye know." she gestured at her pregnant self, then took a mini pepper in her hand.

Hiccup just smiled and rubbed her shoulders placing a kiss on her temple before walking to close the fridge that still hung open. Merida smirked warmly and continued to eat her snack.

"Let's get you to bed." he said taking her hand and steadying her as they made their way back to the bedroom. He helped her sit up into the bed before climbing in next to her and turned on the lamp that sat on the nightstand, setting the room aglow. He took off his prosthetic and let it slide to the floor, not planning on getting up again.

Merida put the plastic bowl on top of her large belly balancing it there as she continued to eat. Till she heard small laughter coming from the bwon haired man sitting next to her.

"Wha'?"she asked her mouth full, clearly clueless what Hiccup found to be so funny.

He shook his head, "Nothing dear, nothing at all.." he smiled his toothy grin making Merida roll her eyes.

"Alrigh' then..." she continued to eat until she noticed Hiccup staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. "Wha' are ye thinkin' 'bout Hic?" she asked. Taking the bowl and setting it on the small nightstand next to her bed.

He shrugged, "I just can't believe it...I mean from the moment you told me it was crazy but now, and how the baby will be coming soon. It's all so...mind blowing. I'm going to be a father..."

"An' ye'll be the best one ever." she reassured him. "Ah, mean look how much yeh done fer meh alreadeh." she giggled gesturing around her. The house and everything in it, he had a good job, good enough for a family of three.

"I just wan't to be there for him, and a cripple for a dad isn't-"

Merida interrupted him shaking a finger at him, "Don't yeh sae tha'! Ah won't have et, yeh have done soo much Hic an' you'll do fine... Ah know ye, and how much yew love meh an the child..." her voice fell soft.

Hiccup took her hand in his kissing it lightly, her hand smelled of the sweet peppers she was eating. He looked back up, then leaned in planting a kiss on his lover's lips and she kissed him back softly. As they pulled apart Merida took Hiccups hand and guided it to her large belly.

Suddenly there was a small bump, making Hiccup gasp. Merida chuckled and squeezed his hand. The baby kicked and something switched in Hiccup, making all of his worries melt away. This was real, and he was going to be a dad, parents.

Merida sighed contently leaning her head on his shoulder looking at their intertwined hands through half lidded blue eyes. Hiccup softly chuckled as he looked at Merida's pregnant stomach and the thought of parenthood didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**Comment: So...Mericcup baby preggers feels...ahhh so cute! For some reason I just really like writing about pregnant Merida and Hiccup daddy...so I might write more late on XD I hope you enjoyed this short drabble :) I really enjoy writing fluff like this, it's adorable. Tell me what you guys think and write a review :D**


	5. Movie Night?

Rating: **T+ **

AU!: Modern

Don't judge me...I just love mericcup fluff so much. Don't worry it doesn't go _too_ far (at all really) ;) but it's kinda saucy... XD  
(Inspired by some short romantic Jackuzel drabbles)

* * *

He didn't even know what happened. First they where watching a movie marathon, enjoying each others company. Cracking jokes, talking about their favorite characters and eating popcorn. They where having a blast, under blankets flopped lazily across the couch, and even at one point where in some sort of popcorn game throwing it into each others mouths.

And now here they are lip-locked. The blanket draped across the floor, a small lamp brightened the room. The movie marathon was still on and currently was playing an action flick. But the couple weren't paying much attention they were to busy snogging. The redhead sat on top of the brunette's lap leaning onto him pressing him down till the fell back against the couch. Now she was completely on top of him.

Hiccup broke the kiss, "Umm, Mer...don't you think we should be watching the movie.."

Their faces where so close, their noses where almost touching and he could feel her warm breath brush across his cheeks. She looked at him mischievously with a smirk, staring into his green eyes, "Maybe, bu' don't ye think thi' is a bit more fun'..?" She leaned forward planting soft kisses along his jaw down to his neck nipping it softly.

That didn't help Hiccup's case of course, as she was making it very hard for him to resist her. He moved his hands along her back and groaned softly at her teeth meeting contact with his skin, "I, ah-mmm...yeah it's just...isn't this one of your favorite mov-ies..?" He stuttered slightly.

Merida rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder, her hands moved up his chest. Then she turned her attention to the movie, "Aye, et is but..." she looked up at Hiccup, "..et can wait.." With a swift movement she hoisted herself on top of Hiccup's hips leaning over him. Her red curly locks were tied up into a high ponytail, wearing her pajamas, a black tank-top with red shorts.

Hiccup blushed and gasped at her swiftness and opened his mouth to say something but forgot it, getting lost in her blue eyes. _'How'd I get so lucky.. How does a girl like this like a guy like me?'_ These questions would often run through his mind.

Merida slid one hand over his shoulder, wondering to the back of his neck, she could tell something was on his mind. She leaned in closer but stopped hovering just above his lips. He looked up at her through half lidded eyes then closed the gap between them.

Merida ran her hands through his shaggy brown hair, twiddling with a small braid she found in it. She smiled in the kiss, as his cool finger tips ran up under her shirt along her spine sending a shiver through her body. With her other hand she lightly tugged at the faded superman tee he was wearing.

He apparently got the message, breaking the kiss and sitting up then tossed off the shirt. Merida blushed running her hands over his chest actually feeling muscle there. "Sae, hav' yeh been workin' out Hic!?" she asked with a smirk on her lips.

"Maybe..." he said chuckling brushing his fingers against Merida's warm pink cheeks.

She scrunched up her face teasingly, "Well et seems teh be payin' off..but yer still the skinneh bone Ah remember.." She smiled placing a finger under his chin.

He took the advantage and leaned forward pressing a kiss on her cheek. "I guess I am.." he said softly kissing down her neck this time, hearing a small moan rise in her throat. She felt herself moving backward, leaning on her arms scooting back onto the other side of the couch. Then she was resting on her elbows. Hiccup had his knees on each side her hip, kissing her shoulder as Merida ran her hands down Hiccups bare back.

Merida bit her lip and her heart beat quickened, who knew a guy could ever capture her heart like Hiccup did. If anyone ever told her that they man of her dreams worked at the local coffee shop. Well she would have called them mad and shipped them off to Madagascar! But yet here she was.

Hiccup moved back up to look at Merida's face, she was turned towards the T.V. looking so interested in what was happening. He turned his head to to watch the scene displayed on the screen.

"Mer-" a finger pressed against his lips, hushing him.

"Thi's is meh favorite part.." she watched her blue eyes wide. Her lips moving to match the words the characters where saying. After a few moments she turned to Hiccup. "Heh, sorreh..Ah jus' couldn't miss tha'..." Her elbow grew tired of supporting her weight and sighed she laid fully down looking at the brunette.

Hiccup just chuckled and kissed her nose, "Hey, couldn't miss the most important part." he said teasingly.

"Shut up!" she said trying not to smile but failing, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto her. Then she kissed him on the lips.

Hiccup taken by surprise once again by her actions, flustered his face red. He felt her fingers fiddle with his hair and trace along his sides. He reached his hands up to her hair slowly but carefully pulling the ribbon that held her hair up into the pony tail. They broke apart for air and Merida sighed in relief running one hand through her hair quickly. "Thanks..." she said smiling as Hiccup dropped the ribbon onto the floor.

He just leaned in and kissed her head lovingly. As she just gave and airy laugh and cupped Hiccups cheeks, making him look at her, "S'op teasin' meh, et's not nice.." she said then pressed her lips against his diving into another kiss, but this one a bit more passionate.

Merida felt hands agains her bare stomach making her blush and gasp. "Hiccup-"

The phone rang and Hiccup pulled away, looking behind him at the phone that sat at the small table.

"Yeh migh' want teh answer tha'.." she said with a smirk.

Hiccup groaned and got off the couch walking to the phone and picking it up.

Merida laughed and sat up her red curls bouncing around her as she pulled her legs to her chest and mouthed the words, 'Who is it?'

Hiccup covered the speaker and replied, "My dad.." then he turned around the other direction and walked into the kitchen to talk to his father. "Heyy.."

Merida smiled warmly then shifted her attention around the room catching sight of her boyfriend's t-shirt. And idea occurred to her and she snatched the shirt in her hands.

Hiccup walked back into the room looking at the phone in his hands, "My Dad was just asking me if-" he stopped seeing Merida sitting crisscrossed on the couch with _his _shirt on. It was kinda big on her hanging off her shoulder and went down to her hips. He walked over to the small table setting his phone down. "Uhm..Mer? Why are you wearing my shirt?"

She shrugged innocently fiddling with her fingers, "Cuz, Ah like et.." she replied simply. "Et's much softer than mine..."

He crossed his arms, "Well...can I have it back?" he asked.

The redhead bit her lip and then crossed her arms, "Yeh want et.." she straitened the front of the shirt out, "Come an' get it..."

Hiccup's green eyes widened and he blushed, but then he decided he'll 'play along'. Then he smirked and started towards her. She jumped off the couch and chuckled as Hiccup tried to catch her. He hid around a corner when she wasn't looking, then as she came walking by trying to find him he jumped out and grabbed her from behind. She nearly screamed, but the laughed as he lifted her off the ground.

"Gotcha!" he said setting her down, his arms still around her waist then kissed her softly on her shoulder.

"Ah guess yeh did..." she turned in his embrace to face him then wrapped her arms around his neck, "An' et seems, Ah have teh return you yer shirt now huh..?". Music played in the background and the looked over to the living room in which they were watching the movie.

"Looks like the movie's over." Hiccup said turning his green eyes back to his girlfriend.

"Eh, we weren't watchin' et anyway.." she smiled at him then leaned in close.

"I love you Merida..."

* * *

**Comments: Ok ok...I'm sorry ./ / /. I just had to get this saucy fluff off my chest before I work on Taken :) I don't write smut (especially of my bbies Hiccup and Merida) this kind of stuff is fine tho cuz it's saucy but cute..you know? So I hope you guiz didn't mind the kissie kissie X'D**


End file.
